Gatomon's Joke
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon has had quite enough of agumon's jokes, she plans on getting back. But it won't be a regular old prank, it could make agumon wish to never pull another prank again.
1. Joke Orginazion

HI everyone cuteveemon is still taking a break but I am filled with story ideas and this one is going to be delicous. So those that haven't figured out who's going to be telling this story is me, gatomon! So let's get this blood trail on the scene! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ch.1 Joke orginazation

I was hanging out at home with a pink shirt on in my blue undies. I was practically bored or becoming. I just finished a story of _patamon's way to a digikitty's heart_ and we were just hanging out. I was in tai's/kari's room just hanging out and I was playing soulcalibur 5 online.

"Heh, no one can beat me. But I think I'll let them live for a while." I said. I then looked out the window, it was nice and sunny and I thought I should go outside but mom was washing our clothes and I wanted to wear some shorts but she was washing them.

So I went out the room and the rest was sitting on the couch watching tv like Couch potatoes. "Hey kari, has mom came back with my clothes yet?" I asked. They were sitting in their PJs and agumon was naked. "Well she should be back, it shouldn't take long." kari replied. "Well where are you going Miss kitty?" agumon asked. "I'm going oput to enjoy the beautiful day unlike you guys, you're going have to be forced out." I responded. "By who?" tai asked. "Mom. of course." I replied.

I began to see if I had some more but then I heard agumon say:"Why what do we have here?!" I didn't know what he was talking about but he picked me up with his bare hands, revealing my blue undies! "Hey hey put me down!" I demanded. "But so blue they be, I can't resist but take a glance!" he said. "Kari, tell agumon to put me down!" I cried.

"Agumon, would you please put the kitty down before she goes kitty beserk?" kari asked. "Well if you say so. Please don't think of me as a pervert, gatomon. Just doing my job, humiliating you in the fun way." he grinned. "Whatever just put me down!" I said. He setted me down gently, I was actually calm for the moment but when I hit the ground............

_Brrrrrrooouuuuut! _

"Yeeeep!" I squeaked. I thought I was dropping wind bombs already but I saw a pink thing. I got up and it was a whoopie cushion that made the fart sound. "Darn it agumon!" I cursed. Everyone had chuckled a little bit which got me a little irritated but I really didn't care. "Nice joke, agumon. Really slick!" kari complemented. My jaw dropped and kari then said to me:"Sorry, gatomon. I just had to comment when none of us saw that coming!"

Finally mom returned with the clothes. "You guys are just sitting there on such a nice day. Go out and don't come back until lunch, it's too beautiful to miss such a day." mom said. "I will. But mom can you make agumon stop with his jovial jokes?" I asked. "I'm sorry sweetie he's a jovial little boy and it's been a while since he's pulled off a prank and look who I brought!"

From the pile of clothes popped out nekomon. "Gatomon! I'm glad that you want to outside too, come on let's go!" she said. "Wait, nekomon! I gotta put on my shorts first, I can't go in my underwear!" I said, chuckling. "You wear undies, gatomon?" she said, taking a glance. "Those look really cute!" she commented. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh thanks!" I smiled. I quickly put on some shorts and we ran off. I didn't want her to comment anymore, that would probably get agumon's attention.

So we to another town's park and hanged out there. "So what's been with you gatomon?" nekomon asked. "Well it's my brother. He started with his stupid jokes again. I know everyone could use a good joke but the problem is he's a joke master!" I told her. "Well it shouldn't be all bad right? He hasn't made you mad or given you a wedgie, has you? You seem as if you're not happy about this." nekomon inquired. "Nah, I would have to throw him out of a window with no bungee cord if he gave me a wedgie. I mean he always does jokes but where the problem comes in is when he does it me." I told.

"So what's the problem?" nekomon asked. "He gets me often! I'm the only one he goes after! I would get him back but I just normally slug him but somehow he slips away from me and out of my kindess my heart I let him go and he thanks me. I just can't get him on my own! I want to play a joke on him and I will finally gotten him back!" I declared.

"Hey baby, you're a new one to these parts." I heard. I looked to my other side and it was a monodramon. "Come on to my place and once I'm done with you............then I'll show you around." he smiled. I glanced at nekomon and nudged her and told her through a look: "Watch this. This dummy doesn't know who he's hitting on." He then grabbed my arm, I slugged him in his face and put where I was sitting on the bench then sat on his face. "A heart of kindness you say....." nekomon said, observing. "Well he's my brother and I do want to get him back. Monodramon began to speak, his mouth was bothering me so I punched him in his stomach. "I know! Why don't you and me pull a prank on agumon that he's never thought of before!" nekomon suggested.

"That's perfect! Just what I was thinking about!" I said, happily. I got up and pushed the stupid boy off of the seat. "What the hell?! No girl has ever done that to me!" he stammered. "Really then watch who you mess with next time! You touch me again and I'll break your arm!" I threatened. "Oh yeah watch me!" he called. He charging towards me. "Do you think we should have gone to taco bell, it be the perfect timing." nekomon commented. "Only last resort only." I reminded.

He charged up to me, I countered by kicking him in his groin and slamming him on the ground and I told nekomon to look away. I would have broke his arms but he didn't touch me. I would have let him go but he slid his hand down my back. My waist was when I stopped him and he dared to touch me so..........................

_Snap!_

Of course he screamed in pain so I threw him where I thought a hospital would be. "Now that's over, that's a great idea! I am so gonna get him back, and it will be fufilling." I purred. "Oh yes. There will be pies." Then we laughed and we thought it was fun too.

Me:_Gato, gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato,gato................._

Nekomon:_Neko, neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko,neko................._

So there you go the first chapter! And nekomon's line:"Oh yes. There will be pies." was sorta like saw 2 or 3 I can't remember from which one but it was kinda funny for her to say. So just wait until the next chapter........agumon is going to have a taste of his own medicne.


	2. Let the jokes begin!

I'm back everyone! Now we will start with the next chapter were me and nekomon will so get agumon back. He's a dead dragon, or is he a dragon? Probably small I guess!^^)

Ch.2 Let the jokes began!

So before we got our jokes ready, I thought I should get some more players so I picked veemon and patamon. They asked what's in it for them and I said I give them a minute long kiss and so does nekomon.

So they agreed to help us. We decided to start with off-guard joke:The pie shurikens! We were sitting on some strong branches watching him walking by. "And we'll finally have him, just a little bit closer. Prepare to fire......." I purred. He was close and then....................WE FIRED!!!!

We smiled in glee as we launched the first pie! I would like how we got the name pie shruikens:we fire them fast as shruikens. We were just waiting for it to hit him but...........he stumbled and fell over! The pie missed him! "Damn!" I growled. "Oh stupid rock." agumon growled, looking at what made him trip. "Dammit do we have anymore?" I asked. "I think I placed 5 so we have 4 left." nekomon said. I fired another one, he bended over to pick up a coin. Another one, he got distracted by a bird sound that was just in the trees. I tried but of some unfortunate mishap, he got away pie-free!

"Dammit! How could he dodge them all? Those were blinding!" I meowed. "Well we'll get him soon we just have to think up another one." veemon said, plotting. So then we had set up something a boy just couldn't resist. A window had some little books with his favorite manga. He walked by and then he spotted, he began to drool. "I gotta have this! Master mew is the best hilarious action manga there is in town! I gotta have, even if I have to steal it!" he gushed, bouncing. He ran into the store and went to the register. "How much is that Manga in the window?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir. They've already been reserved for someone but I hear the store around the corner around on the right has some that probably aren't reserved yet!" the boy says. "Oh sweet!" agumon said, heading to leave. Then he stopped and looked at the boy again. "You sound familiar. You have red eyes and have the voice of one of my friends........ You sound so familiar." he said. The boy sweat-dropped,"I have no...........idea what you're talking about dude." he said. He gazed at him and he slowly left. "Whew that was close." veemon said, taking off the boy mask. The rest of us hid under the register. "Way close!" I commented.

We left the place and slowly followed him, he went around the corner. We quickly followed him just to see him gone, he vanished from the trail! "What the heck? Did he move that quick down there?!" patamon wondered. "There's no way he ran down and not fall down that pit we made." nekomon wondered.

"What the heck are you guys are doing?" we heard. We screamed and ran foward, just me and nekomon ran. It sounded like a booming voice of a demon! We ran and we fell into our trap! "Oh shoot!" I cried. Luckikly I used my vanishing justu and nekomon flew up and we landed on the road. "Phew that was too close!" nekomon sighed. We didn't waste any time we went where started. It was agumon and he just wanted to see what we were looking at but veemon and patamon said nothing.

So we were back at the drawing board, he didn't go for it. "What should we do now? That punk is really making me mad." I growled. "Well perhaps we.............I got it!" veemon struck. "Wow that was fast." nekomon said. "Okay here's what we do................."

So patamon and veemon invited agumon to a spa or steam palace. Me and nekomon was on the girl side and it was just us for the moment. "So what are we to do again?" nekomon asked. "When the rest of any girl comes we hit the wall and it will fall and the girls will be all over him!" I grinned. "So what should we do? Just wait?" she asked. "Yep! Soon I will have my own joke revenge!" I chuckled. "Agumon, we're waiting! What are you doing?" I heard veemon call. "I'm coming, wait a moment." we heard him say. "Oh man I wish we could see but we can't." I complained.

The boys on the other side was raving for agumon to come in. "It's rather weird that you guys invite me here when it's mostly the girls that do this." agumon stated. "Eeeh gatomon wanted us to take you here, she had some chores to do so she told us to take you here!" patamon replied.  
Agumon frowned but he made a relaxed face. Then veemon moved to the side and tapped lightly on the wall.

It was our chance! But no one came it was just us......."Well then..................." I meowed. Me and nekomon was about to get out but a whole of crowd of girls soon. "Oh sukaie! Our chance has arrived, you're a goner, agumon!" I purred. "Hey guys I think gatomon around's here." agumon mentioned. "Dude, she's not here. It's kinda like a boy's day, don't you think?" veemon asked. "Well I think I'm getting out." agumon said. Right at that point I threw a rock at the wall and it began to collapse. Veemon and patamon were out of the scene so it would just be agumon, being taken by girls that love Little cute agumons!

When it collapsed Nekomon and I jaws dropped-he was gone that fast! We were speechless and the rest of the girls didn't know how but they ignored it. "He scurried away! So fast!" nekomon toppled. I growled this would not be a good time for a fart, not when he just got away! It was almost perfect if he just stayed a little longer, I couldn't blame veemon and patamon, they can't control him.

So I got dressed and walked away with my friends. We didn't know what to do, he evaded all of our tricks. So we actually sat in the digital world and thought a little and it was getting late. Patamon suggest we see what we can come up with tonight and see what we can get tomorrow. So we agreed on that and I will defeat this digi-jester!

So that how it went for today. And agumon will soon be mine and we'll see who's the top humorist/jokester around this town! Anyways see you guys in the next chapter!^^)


	3. Here we come!

What's up? It's me the cutie kitty! Today we're gonna get him and it's gonna be simpoi when I do catch him, he's gonna see that a Joke Queen has arrived in town and the tricks this time will be....................................unbearable to not to read...!

Ch.3 Here we come!

I got up and kari was already awake and off to school. Agumon and I were on break, mom thought we missed sleeping in so she gave us a 2week break. I didn't mind it all, that just meant I could stay at home and walk around with a shirt on. And that's the way I decided to dress today just a shirt on.

So I stayed there until everyone called making sure I was at home so they could proclaim their ideas. I waited for them and agumon already left which made it sweeter! Patamon was the first to come and he told me what we could do. "Okay what we could do is probably do a Horror joke. We just got to scare the skin off of him!" he declared. "Well I only do scary stuff when It's near halloween. But I'll take it, I may have a trick up my fur that we can use except it may require some Illusions." I smiled.

A knock came which was veemon he was next. His was just quite same but it was more like bait-and trap-terrify! I liked now we were just waiting for nekomon. She came with pervertism and horrify. Most of them all had a scary idea but just different, I had the same thing too. "Why don't we combine them together?" nekomon asked. "Nah, that's rather too much for me. HHhhhhm I know, let's go with veemon's idea first! I like it and it may work!" I grinned. "Any questions?" Nekomon raised her paw:"Gatomon, are you really going to go out like that, no pants?" "Huh? Oh yeah just something I wanted to try out besides I hear it's a breeeeezzzy day." I dreamed. "There's nothing wrong with right?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't think so!" they all said at once. So we left as I got a nice breeze going from my tail through my shirt. Soooo coooooooool and breeeeeeeezzzzzy............. Anyways we took agumon to eat at a delicous ramen resteraunt. (We're not in naruto's town!) "This is kinda odd of 4 of you guys to take me jus to eat something." he said. "Well you are my brother! I just wanted to take you here to eat, no catch or bad news!" I meowed. Except there is a trick behind this, of course! I smile at him and he smiled back and began to pick up his fork.

"Mmm this looks delicous....." he said. We watched through the corner of our eyes. What would happen that a remote snake would jump out and scare him! I was controlling the snake and I just had to hit one button for it to leap out of the ramen. _Beep!_ I hit the button and soon he would freak out!!!!! "Ooooh a dollar!" he noticed. He bended over to get the dollar and he Freaking dodged the snake! "Shoot!!!!" we all mumbled. I slammed my fist on the table and he eat the bowl and left, he said he had to go meet biyomon. "Gotnammit!!!!!!!" I rowred!!!

"Hey gatomon, I think I know how to get him! What if we go after him seperately, one of us will go and that one who tried will bring back good or bad results! There's no way he can dodge us then!" nekomon planned. "Good idea, nekomon! He won't know what's coming!" I smiled.


	4. Who wins?

Hey guys the last chapter wasn't supposed to be like that. I didn't save when I was done and I was tired and wanting to get it published so I'm gonna make how it was supposed to be! Get some snacks!

Ch.4 Who wins?

So how it started at first was I was sleeping and I woke up at 6:40 in the morning. Everyone left and me and agumon was the last one left. I think he farted in his sleep, I giggled at that. Luckily I don't, only when I'm awake. He was still the same goofy lovable brother and DEAD VICTIM OF PRANKS!! I was already thinking about going after him.

Anyways I drunk some soda and I burped a little. While he was sleep I decided to drink 4 large cups of soda for a little burping fun. I belched a few times and then I got some clothes on. Nekomon came to my door at 7:15, she was already to go after him. So we gathered the boys and it was nekomon's turn to go after him with a pie gun that cuteveemon let us have from one of his garfield stories that he told to his only live audience before he came here.

She came back and failed and reported that she think agumon's getting suspicious. I shuddered I was up next. "Oh man. I'm up next, if I can't win then I give up!" I flatly said. There was a silence as I began to walk but I faced them. "Come with me, you guys!" I cried. "What? Why?" veemon asked. "I don't want to lose! Please come with me!" I said. Of course they doubted and they said no. Now it was "No more nice cute kitty".

They did came with me, I dragged them all with me. They let me drag them to where agumon was. "Was this drag neccesary?" veemon asked, as he dusted himself off. "Well I had no other choice. Either kindness or force." I growled. While they were dusting them selves off I grabbed them and jumped in a bush.

As soon he crossed the X on the ground he fell into a pit. "Aaaahhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed until he hit bottom. "Here we go!" I grinned. I pushed the Red dragon activation button on my little control. He sprang from behind us a let out a roar. The guys jumped and stared at him, I chuckled to myself. I controlled him to go down the pit and he did. "Victory has arrived for this cat!" I smiled. But so I thought......

A flame erupted from the hole and burned my clever dragon to pieces of ash!!!! The ash pieces floated in the air. ".......................my-my-my..........." I couldn't believe what happened, agumon must have set my dragon on fire!!! He climbed out of the hole and scanned the area. "Wow I don't know where that dragon came from, luckily I attacked before it attacked." he smiled. My lips quivered, he destroyed it without hesitating!!! "What do we do now?" veemon asked. "There's only one thing to do." I toppled. I jumped out of the bush and fell flat on the ground.

"I give up! There's no way to beat him! Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I cried. A waterfall fell from my eyes, I lost to him! It was so humilating. Me, the cat that will kick any pervert's butt can't even play a revenage joke on my own brother! Agumon of course noticed me and he walked towards while the others walked out of the bush. "I knew it! Nekomon gave all the evidence. I knew all this time that someone was up to something." agumon grinned.

I continued to cry, so humilating it was!!! "So it was you trying to play a trick on me. Nice try but I think fate gave me a hint that something was going on these days. So sadly that you lose, for I am unstoppable." he taunted. I stopped crying but he said a speech that felt like someone threw a boulder at me so I let the river run over again. I began to throw a tantrum, I slammed my fist on the ground. "Dammit, I can never win! NEVER!!!" I cried. "Awww don't cry, gatomon. It's not like it's the end of the world!" nekomon comforted. "Yeah, you know that we're digimon and we live always so you'll be able to get him back!" patamon added. I wiped away my tears and they were right.

"Well that is if she can...." agumon smiled. "Hey wait you!" I called. I got up from my puddle of tears. "I'll get you back right now!" I growled, unstably. "Okay lets see what you can do sis." agumon smiled. I cleaned off my face and smiled at him, cleverly. "You asked for it......." I smiled.

Hand sign~Rump, Girl, Sedeuce, Nude, Sexy!~ I made the last hand sign and........_POOF!_ A cloud surrounded me and my friends couldn't see me. "Gatomon?" they asked. "Oh agumon........" I meowed. For I had turned.............to a cute looking naked lady. My hair was purple and eyes blue. My fur was gone and I was pale skinned. Nekomon, veemon, and patamon jaws dropped and they turned a little red with surprise. The mist covered the back.................but not the front.;)

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. His nose bleeded like 4 puddles until he fainted. I put on my clothes and the mist vanished. But I didn't transform back, I looked at my friends and smiled. "So what do you think guys?" I asked. They were speechless and I noticed agumon waking up, I skipped to him. "Gosh, what was that?" he groaned. I kneeled in front of him and when he saw me I asked:"Want to see 'them' again?" Oh yeah I got some.^^) I began to take off my shirt and he screamed again and ran all the way back home.

I giggled. "Gatomon, is that really you?" I heard veemon said. I looked behind me and my friends were right there. I got up and and bent over to pick him up. "Of course it's me silly!" I said, giving him a hug. He began to blush that he was right on my "chest". I put him down aand when I was just about to transform back to my cat body but.........

"Can I have a hug too?" patamon asked. He was smiling at me and blushing. "Awwww. Okey dokey." I picked him up and put him where the same spot veemon was so he could get some sweet stuff too. I put him down and jumped in the air, not to hig, and converted back. A cloud covered me while I put on my pants and I dropped down. "So how you think I did?" I asked. My shirt floated down and I put it back on, nekomon made the first comment. "That was so...........cute. How did you do that? I didn't see that in the book!" "I know! But that was naruto's sexy harem jutsu so I altered it a bit to a jutsu for me:Naked Sexy girl jutsu!"

Their jaws dropped in surprise. "Well I guess we can go home." I said. "Wait, aren't we to get a kiss?" patamon asked. "Nope, I did that all on my own so I owe you guys nothing. See ya! Come on nekomon." I called. Nekomon came with me as we left. "Awww well at least we had fun......." veemon moaned. Someone tapped them on their shoulders-us. "You think we're gonna leave you unkissed?" I said. Nekomon and I leaped for our friends and gave them a smooch. It lasted over 1 minute and it was getting close to lunch so we decided to go get some lunch, on me and nekomon.

For agumon, still did his jokes but he watches my hand signs, most of the time.

THE END

And that's it! I did have many other plans but I forgot about that jutsu. When I first read it I thought it was so childish, not showing anything but the legs and stomach, head but no chest and one day I altered to my level! But I think cuteveemon is ready to make another story! See ya in the next one!^^)


End file.
